


The Friendship Four

by gusty



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusty/pseuds/gusty





	The Friendship Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dasmondschaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasmondschaf/gifts).



It started with an evil laugh, like it always did.

“MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Soon, my plan to rule over all of Equestria will come to fruition!” cackled the villain, with his glowing eyes and shadowy body, “Soon all will tremble before the awesome power of CLYDESDOOM!”

The evil sidekick piped up, “Fruition? So, there’ll be pears and apples and kiwi and--”  
“Nom you idiot! It means that my plan will be a success.”  
“Oh. Well why didn’t you just say so?”

The villain sighed, hoping quietly to himself that once he was ruler he would be able to get himself better help. Shaking off the derailment, he placed both hooves on the large viewing orb before him and regained his former dastardly smirk.

“Yes, nothing can stop me now...”

“Uh, sir? What about the Friendship Four?”

“HA! That pack of goofballs? They’re no match for my troops, Sidekick. I’ve dispatched a little surprise for those meddlesome girls that ought to make them think twice about trying to break into my fortress.”

\--

“Uuugh! Come ON Pinkie Pie!”  
“Just hold your hooves! This is SUPER DUPER OOPER important!”

Rainbow Dash groaned again, this happened every single time they had to go battle the forces of evil, “You don’t need to wear that stupid thing EVERY time. It’s just a dumb hat.”

“Excuuuuse me!” Pinkie Pie exclaimed, her head popping out of the pile of junk she was sifting through, “I’ll have you know it’s not a dumb hat! It’s my super special lucky FIGHTING EVIL hat! Without it, who knows what awful things might happen!”

Twilight Sparkle stood by the door, grimacing nervously as her eyes darted towards the clock on the wall, “Pinkie Pie, we don’t have time for this! We have to get into that fortress before--”

“FOOOUND IT!”

Pinkie Pie shot out from the pile, bouncing around her friends happily now with a multicolored beanie hat adorning her poofy head. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

“NOW can we go?” she kicked the air impatiently, “I’m ready to kick some villain tail!”

“Calm down, girls. Before we go, we have to make sure we’re all on the same page,” Twilight Sparkle said, ever the voice of reason, “Getting to that fortress isn’t going to be easy, but...”

“Uhm. Excuse me, Twilight...” Fluttershy spoke barely above a whisper, “Are we sure we have to... um... fight? Couldn’t we possibly invite him over for a nice lunch and talk things over?”

“Talk? You don’t TALK with evil!” Rainbow Dash growled.  
“Well, uhm, I just thought...”

Twilight Sparkle raised her voice in irritation, “Enough! It’s a nice idea, Fluttershy, but this is Clydesdoom we’re dealing with! Fighting is our only option. Now, is everybody ready?”

With an exuberant ‘Yes!’ from Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash (and a decidedly unenthusiastic ‘Yes.’ from Fluttershy), the four ponies were galloping out the door and in the direction of the large, foreboding fortress of the mysterious Clydesdoom.

Unbeknown to the heroines, they were being watched. Clydesdoom had eyes everywhere. Namely, eyes in the heads of a few small black dragons that hid themselves in the leaves of the trees on the outskirts of Ponyville. One recorded the entrance of the girls into the Everfree Forest, a sight that set Clydesdoom cackling again.

“That’s right, run little ponies! Run right into my trap! You’ll never get through that forest alive!”

\---

Everfree Forest was as bothersome as always. The Friendship Four had to stop many times thanks to Pinkie Pie losing her special hat to various animals and sometimes even plants. Then there was the adorable little hedgehog that Fluttershy simply had to talk to. And the squirrel. And about half a dozen rabbits.

By the time they were within sight of the fortress, it was already starting to get dark. They’d found it though, and Twilight Sparkle found her determination burning fresh once again, forgetting very quickly how tired and agitated she’d been moments before.

“There it is! Clydesdoom’s Lair! Okay girls, we’re going in!”

“Not so fast, Friendship Fails!” came a nasal cackle seemingly from nowhere, “If you want to get into the fortress, you’ll need to get past my monster first!”

“M-monster?” Fluttershy stammered, her ears drooping as she took a few nervous steps backward.

She didn’t get very far, however, as she hit something very solid. Very solid and slimy. With a surprised squeak she looked over her shoulder to see towering over her a green, melting mass.

“Eeeew! What is that?” Pinkie Pie blanched, “It looks like something that would come outta my no--”

“Pinkie!” Twilight cut her off, “No time for chatter, girls! FRIENDSHIP FOUR TRANSFORM!”

There were four bursts of light then, bright enough to temporarily blind the gooey monster. First purple, then rainbow, followed by pink and yellow. The air became alive with the sound of crackling energy, and when the light faded there were still four ponies, but they all looked noticeably different. Each was decked out in an elaborate (and highly collectible) costume that sparkled with their respective colors, each bearing their cutie mark symbol embroidered in gold on the front. While the horrible monster they were up against had never paid much attention to fashion, even he seemed impressed.

“Ugh, why do we have to waste time getting into these frilly frou frou clothes?” Rainbow Dash snorted, pulling at her outfit, “That was a whole minute I could’ve spent showing off my awesome moves!”

Twilight Sparkle ignored the complaint, “Friend Rainbow, Friend Yellow, attack from the top! Friend Pink and I will take the bottom!”

“Right! Friendship Four, GOOOOO!”

The monster didn’t have much time to react. Before he knew it he was dodging magical beams of various colors as the ponies called out the attack names with great bravado.

“RAINBOOOOOW RAAAAY!”

“PURPLE PULSE!”

“Uh.. uhm... Y-Yellow... Yo-Yo...”

“PINK FLASHY LIGHT LASER THING! ZZZZZZT!”

It wasn’t long at all before the monster was little more than a puddle of green goo on the forest floor, and the Friendship Four were exchanging high-hooves of congratulations.

“We can’t celebrate quite yet, girls,” Twilight Sparkle reminded them, “We still have to enter the fortress and fight Clydesdoom!”

Just then, however, there was a bright flash of red light from the fortress. Suddenly, it started to fade, and the disembodied voice of Clydesdoom surrounded them.

“You may have defeated my monster, Friendship Four, but you won’t catch me so easily! I’ll be back! And when I am, you’d better be prepared to taste the bitter flavor of defeat! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

With that, the fortress was gone.

“Auuugh! Not again!” Rainbow Dash said, “He does this every week! Sends out a stupid monster, we beat it up, and then he just vanishes! It’s SO boring!”

“Yeah, and it’s always in the forest! Why doesn’t he try having his scary old fortress somewhere else for a change? Like at a roller rink? That’d be fun! Then we could fight evil AND get to ride around on little wheels!” Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

“Oh well, girls. Looks like we’re just going to have to keep on trying,” Twilight Sparkle sighed, “Maybe we’ll catch him next episode.”

“U-uhm, Twilight? What’s an episode?”

THE END


End file.
